


Are you Kidding Me?

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker got a new shirt and wants to wear it to their double date with Carolina and York, but Wash is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you Kidding Me?

“No,” Wash said firmly when Tucker walked out of their room. He had on a shirt that said ‘jesus christ my boyfriends so cute im serious like wow’. Wash didn’t even know when Tucker had gotten that shirt.

“What do you mean?” Tucker asked innocently.

“You are not wearing that.”

“Whatever could you be talking about?”

“You know what, ass-hole. You are not wearing that shirt.” Wash said.

Tucker sighed. “Please?”

“No,” Wash said. Tucker put his head down much like a kicked puppy.

“I just thought the world needed to be reminded that my boyfriend is the cutest,” Tucker said sadly. Wash blushed and looked at the door with his arms crossed. Tucker noticed how he was biting his lip and knew he won.

“You are a fucking piss couch, you know that, right?” Wash said.

“Yeah,” Tucker said matter-of-factly. “I know, and I am one lucky ass piss couch, to have landed you.”

Wash rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend to him. “Shut up before I change my mind and make you change.”

Tucker laughed and kissed him gently before pulling him out the door. “Now come on or we will be late for dinner with Carolina and York.”

When they got to dinner not only did everyone love Tucker’s shirt, bot both of their dinner companions went out of their way to agree with what it said. 


End file.
